: Reading can be an uncomfortable and difficult task for some people. Symptoms include unpleasant somatic and perceptual effects, including eye-strain, headache, and blurred text, despite normal visual acuity. This condition has been called Visual Discomfort, but little is known about the symptoms and frequency of reading problems associated with this disorder. This project will explore the prevalence and severity of visual discomfort in a college student population and examine different hypotheses about the cause of disorder.